


Do You Even Still Love me?

by SavDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi Lies, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, post-reveal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: When Lila Rossi strikes again, Marinette's classmates get after her for bullying poor Lila. But what happens if Marinette asks for help from a certain blond and doesn't get it?Angst LadyNoir/Adrienette fanfic!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Do You Even Still Love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic was requested on my tumblr, and I decided to put it on here as well! I hope you all enjoy it, love ya!

It had been a hard day, Marinette falls onto her bed with a sigh.  
“I’m sorry you had a bad day Marinette.” A small voice came from her purse to her side. Marinette smiles at her Kwami and rubbed the small creatures cheek.  
“It’s alright Tikki, everything will get better.” She assures, her smile wilting away slowly. She wasn’t sure of that, while Lila rules the school, she would make sure Marinette’s life was hell.  
Just today, Lila poured coffee on herself saying Marinette did it. All of her classmates, aside from Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien, got after the fashion designer. She had only walked past the sausage haired girl during lunch, and suddenly almost everyone was at her throat.  
“Why did you do that Marinette? You could’ve burned her!” Alya screeched trying to use a napkin to help Lila.  
“You should be more careful Marinette!” Rose spoke up, everyone’s eyes were on Marinette.  
Her eyes scanned the room until she found the blond haired boy she was looking for, she gestured with her eyes that he help her. He just sat there in silence, he looked at her with sad eyes. Did he think she did it? That rich boy said he was on my side!  
“Marinette you need to calm down!” Tikki held her holder’s cheek. Marinette took in a calming breath.  
“I’m fine. It’s okay.” She told the kwami, holding the small creature in a hug. “Thank you Tikki.” Marinette smiled, and hands her a cookie.  
“It’s almost patrol time. Get your energy up before we go.” She told the small god, she moves to hold up her knees to her chest.

Later

Jumping on rooftops, the spotted hero zooms her way towards the patrol meeting place. She waited only a few minutes until her cat partner showed up.  
“Sorry I’m late, Father wanted to have dinner with me tonight and didn’t let me go until just now.” The Black cat spoke, Ladybug only turned to him to give him a smile and turned away to leave.  
“Hey, I know that look. What’s wrong?” He took a step towards her, but she walks and swings away.  
“It’s nothing, lets just get patrol started.” She said over her shoulder, swinging away. His chest tightened in anxiety, he knew something was wrong. Did he do something wrong? Was it because of earlier today? He moved the opposite direction to start the patrol like she said. She was too far away to ask her anything anyway, he’ll ask her when patrol is done.  
Ladybug swung from house to house looking around for suspicious activity, but found nothing. She hated that chat had to ask what was wrong, it made her feel worse. Adrien was what was bothering her. Why’d he give her that expression? Wasn’t he on her side?  
“There you are my lady.” The cat beamed, leaning on his staff. She so badly wanted to tell him what was wrong, but it might be best if she kept it to herself. She looked at the ground opening her mouth to say good night but she stopped when chat moved forward to hug her.  
“I see you’re having a hard time, you can talk to me you know. If you don’t want to I’ll still be here for you.” He whispered gently.  
“Lila spilled coffee on herself this morning and blamed me. Everyone got after me and that didn’t bother me.. I was annoyed yes but what hurts worse is that..” she looked up at chat and sighed, trying to stay calm. “I looked up at you for help and you just gave me this look, I interpreted it as a “why did you do that?” Look.” Ladybug became silent looking at the ground. She looked at him and he was looking at the ground, still holding her.  
“Adrien.” She pauses he looked at her surprised she used his civilian name. She looked up at him with sad eyes, “you said you were on my side, why didn’t you say something?”  
He hesitated, why didn’t he say something? He opens his mouth but closed it.  
“I - I don’t know.” He spoke softly, almost too quiet. Ladybug stood there looking at him, she moved away from his touch and sat down.  
“Why don’t you know?” She questioned him, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“I was scared okay?” He almost shouted, he remembered they were outside on someone’s roof. He didn’t want to wake the whole neighborhood and watch the show.  
“You were scared?” Ladybug took a step back, it almost sounded harsh coming out of her mouth. She noticed Chat pulling away and making himself smaller, hugging his sides and hunching over slightly. She felt slightly bad for snapping at him.  
“There were lots of people… and I didn’t want to get involved.. I panicked and I saw you look over to me and I felt scared..” he admitted, he felt so stupid with her gazed burning into his skin. She stood there dumbfounded, he was scared to get involved? He didn’t want to be yelled at because of her? He didn’t want to stand up for her because she was getting yelled at. Her hands shook, tears rolled down her cheeks. She shouldn’t be so upset, Lila did this on a daily basis, it was nothing new. Just the fact that her boyfriend didn’t want to stand up for her, hurt more than anything. Her legs weakened and she fell sitting on her knees.  
“My lady!” He knelt down to hold her but she held her hand up to stop him.  
It was silent for a moment, she had no words to say. She couldn’t say anything.  
“Mari-“ he started, she stopped him once again. She looked up into his green eyes, fire burned within them.  
“You don’t get to call me that.” She spat, he pulled away in astonishment.  
“Do even still love me?” She questioned, spitting venom with every word. His legs came from under him and he fell on his butt. Her face fell to look at the ground.  
“How could you say that? Of course I do! You’re my everything!” He held her hands close, kissing the palm. She takes her hand from his grasp and hugs herself close.  
“If you loved me, why didn’t you stand up for me? Because you were scared of getting in the middle of it? Because you don’t want your “friends” to turn on you? How do you think I feel? Having my friends turn on me because of some new girl! I know you hate confrontation. But I just feel… betrayed you didn’t even try.” Tears ran down her face, she needed to calm down, she needed to go home. Standing, she turned to him one last time. She let out a breath of air. She still cared for him, she loved him. She wasn’t about to apologize but she didn’t want him to get hurt more. She knew he felt bad. His father yells at him all the time, she knows he hates getting in fights because of his father. She felt stupid, but her feelings are her feelings, she felt bad he didn’t stand up for her and now he knows. It felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders, she felt better after talking about it. Mostly, yelling it and accusing him of not loving her… God she was so stupid. She took in a deep calming breath.  
“Listen, I’m sorry I accused you of not loving me, I was mad, and that’s not a good excuse to go off on you like that.”  
It was silent. Ladybug knelt next to him touching his cheek softly. He pulled away slightly but relaxed into her palm. He looked up at her sadly, reaching up to touch her hand.  
“I’m - I’m sorry I wasn’t being a good boyfriend today. I’m so sorry I made you feel alone.” Hot tears rolled down his cheek, she wiped them away.  
“I’m sorry I snapped at you.” She pulled his head towards hers, their foreheads touching. Her eyes closed, breathing in the night air, feeling his warm hands on her neck and face.  
“You are forgiven, I won’t let you feel alone again. I promise.” He begged, holding her face desperately. She smiled, seeing how upset he was about it made her heart swell. It made her forget she was ever mad at him.  
“I love you.” She whispered, her cold nose touching his. His nose scrunched in delight, his smile shined through the night.  
“I love you too. I really do.” He told her, almost trying to convince her. She shook her head slightly with a grin.  
“You don’t have to prove you love me by getting in the middle of a fight to stand up for me. I’m sorry I said you didn’t love me.” She sat down in his lap her arm around his neck.  
“No you were right. As your boyfriend I need to stand up for you. And so I shall.” He held her close, oh how much he needed that after these couple minutes.  
“Does that mean you’ll help me out with Lila, showing her true colors to the class?” Her eyes sparkled with excitement, revenge will be so sweet!  
“I still don’t think it’s a good idea, because..” he starts, she sighs her arms loosen around him.  
“You don’t want to get her akumatized.. I know I know.” She looked away annoyed, hands touched her cheeks and pulled her to look at him.  
“But, I don’t want you to get akumatized either.” He said softly, kissing her nose. Her lips turn up into a smile, her chest burned with affection. Resting her head on his shoulder, holding him close until they had to let go to go home.  
“I don’t want you to be akumatized either.” She whispered, nuzzling closer to him. Together they were a team, and together there’s nothing they can’t do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much!! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> And check me out on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Personal blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> My Miraculous Ladybug Side blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculous-catdragon
> 
> See ya guys, Love ya!


End file.
